Flying Lessons
by Lady Genevieve
Summary: Kel wants to work on her jousting. Dom just so happens to have a spare afternoon though he doesn't really want to be used as target practise for the Lady Knight. KD. [Oneshot] [Complete]


This is for **meganidge**: a Kel-Dom one-shot as requested. Enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own the characters.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Flying Lessons**

- - - - - - - - - -

The mess hall was, for all intensive purposes deserted, but for two people. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle swallowed hard. He could have sworn he had heard incorrectly. "Could you repeat that for me Kel?"

Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small and Lady Knight of the Realm of Tortall grimaced. "I asked you Dom, as you already know, if it was possible, seeing as you have the afternoon off, if you could come and help me practise my jousting."

Dom swore. The few seconds of delusion – in which he had managed to convince himself that Kel _hadn't_ in fact asked him to be her target practise – were gone in an instant. He gulped; searching wildly for an excuse. "You see," he began, "My dear Protector of the Small, I would adore, no, I would be honoured to practise with yourself were it not for the fact that I am, in fact, busy this afternoon."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "You are not."

"Okay, you're right Kel, I'm not busy but you have to understand," he paused, "My dearest cousin, Sir Meathead, is also not occupied this fair afternoon and I thought that, seeing as he is a knight and I am not, it would only be fair if you were to practise with him instead. I am sure he is in need of honing his knightly skills."

Kel sighed. It was _Dom_ she wanted to spend the afternoon with, not Neal. Normally completely scrupulous, Kel decided in an instant that lying at this point would not be so entirely wrong. After all, she didn't _want_ Neal moaning to her about some pain or other all afternoon as she tried to use him as target practise. She was sure that she would go insane within the hour. With Dom at least, she might last two.

"Well, Dom," Kel said. "It's like this: I _was_ going to ask Neal if he could spare his afternoon, but it just so happens that Neal has taken a somewhat impromptu trip to Queenscove." Kel smiled at her friend silently hoping he would fall - or at least pretend to fall - for her lie.

Dom wasn't fooled. "Really?" he asked curiously. "And I was so sure that he wasn't leaving for Queenscove until next week, seeing as I am to travel there with him."

Kel blushed. "Um." She scanned her mind for a way to convince him. "Change of plans…I guess?"

Dom shrugged, his resolve giving in – how bad could jousting with Kel really be, after all? "Fine. But you'll owe me."

Kel stood offering Dom a hand up. She then bowed. "Consider me in your debt."

Dom smiled to himself. Maybe this could be interesting after all.

- - - - - - - - - -

It took the better part of an hour for Kel and Dom to meet up at the practise courts. Both mounted on their horses wearing padded armour and lances they parted and rode to their respective ends of the field.

Kel pumped her lance up and down signalling that she was ready to go. Dom did the same. Kel did not send Peachblossom off too fast, a light canter – she did not want to scare away her friend on the first run.

The two horses drew nearer to each other and Kel looked towards Dom's shield that was surging up and down. To her right was his lance. Kel grinned. Dom fought to hold the lance up and had a less than zero chance of getting it in the correct position. Less still were his chances of actually managing to get Kel's shield.

Bracing herself for impact Kel hit Dom's shield dead centre. He was not unhorsed but thrown right back into his high saddle. Kel slowed Peachblossom to a walk wheeling around to make sure her friend was okay. She rode over to him – flipping up the visor on his practise helm.

"You okay?" she asked.

Dom grunted and then spoke so quickly that Kel could barely decipher the words. "NomorepleaseKel.NeveragainwillIfacethistorturenotevenifitwereforthechancetohaveyouformyselfforeverandeverandever."

"Huh?"

Dom drained the water flask that had been offered to him by Kel. "No more," he repeated. "This is not fair. You'll break my poor, feeble body."

Kel smiled, always the rational one in conversations. "That seems unlikely. I have never killed anyone through jousting. Though," she paused and added musingly, "There's a first time for everything."

- - - - - - - - - -

Four runs later and Dom was now completely convinced that Kel _was_ trying to kill him in the most painful way later. He had tried to refuse her and run away from this infernal practise court but Kel was having none of it. He had learnt quickly that Kel could be _very_ persuasive when she wanted to be.

Dom groaned. "Lady Knight, I respect your prowess as a jouster but can we please call it a day?"

Kel considered her friend. He _did_ look quite tired. "One more run."

They both turned and took their places at the ends of the field. After signifying their ready both of them took their final run down field. Kel, who secretly had admitted she wasn't at her best after a few weeks of not practising was determined to finally unhorse Dom. She urged Peachblossom in a charge.

As soon as her lance hit Dom's shield she knew that she had it right. She pushed and levered Dom out of his saddle. He went flying and landed on the ground rolling, cursing, onto his back to try and get his breath back.

Kel rode over to him and dismounted. He wasn't moving much and had his eyes closed. The fact that he had been able to swear made her confident that he was still alive. She prodded him with her foot.

"Okay Dom?" she asked in her most cheery voice.

He opened a single eye. "Never again," he said.

"You didn't enjoy it?" she asked in mock hurt.

He shuddered involuntarily. "There are _many_ things I would rather do," he said and then added darkly: "Including listen to Neal talk about philosophy…for a week."

Kel smiled. "I guess I'm in your debt even more then, aren't I?"

Both of Dom's eyes snapped open. "I guess you are."

"So how do I repay this debt?"

"You could start by giving me a hand up."

Kel offered her hand to Dom beginning to pull him up. She had not been ready for the fact that he might pull her down to the ground with him instead. Kel thudded down to the ground, landing face-first in the dirt.

Dom smiled, not unkindly. "You have dirt on your face," he said simply.

"Where?" she asked.

Dom moved his hands gently to her face, touching her eyelids, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. His fingers finally came to rest on her lips. Words failed Kel and despite all Yamani discipline a blush rose to her cheeks. Dom grinned - the smile reaching into the depths of his blue eyes and removed his fingers from her lips.

Kel managed to find her voice. "All gone?" she asked.

Dom took his time in inspecting her face inch by inch. He shook his head and leant closer. "No, I think a missed a spot." Dom's lips were soft and all thoughts of dirt immediately erased themselves form Kel's head as he eased his lips onto hers. She did not pull away but rather kissed the man back. It was the kiss from her dreams, well, sort of, the kiss she had always imagined herself sharing with Domitan of Masbolle had involved slightly less dirt. However, she _was_ a lady knight and had to admit that she had never expected a fairytale ending – a dirt covered one was less unexpected but certainly more familiar. Kel decided that she'd take this ending over any other any day.

It was Dom that broke apart the kiss – a smear of dirt across his face. He placed a hand to her flushed cheeks and whispered quietly in her ear, "I believe you are still in my debt, Kel."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ta-da! A Kel/Dom one-shot. I hope you liked it. I know, it was short. I'm sorry. Please review; if you do Dom is all yours.

-Gen


End file.
